


Help Me, I’m Dyeing

by angelbot



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbot/pseuds/angelbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's your stylist?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me, I’m Dyeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frektane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frektane/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for tumblr user fireandlifeincarnate. Happy birthday, Bone! It came out a bit longer than I expected...

“Who’s your stylist?” 

It was a simple enough question—at least Wanda thought so—but the redhead she asked it to looked confused. 

“Um, I mean,” Wanda, said, running a hand through her hair—which was mostly covered under a red beanie. “Your hair stylist?”

“Oh,” the girl said, eyes widening. “I am. I do my hair. By myself.”

They were standing in a crowded hallway at their public school. Wanda and the redhead were in the same chemistry class, but the year had just begun and all Wanda knew about the girl was that she was A. Gorgeous and B. in possession of the best dyed hair Wanda had ever seen. Occasionally Wanda could see dark brown roots peek through, but other than that the girl’s hair really was spectacular. 

“Oh,” Wanda said, more than a little bit surprised. “I mean, it just looks so good—“

“Thanks,” the girl said, blushing a little. “I’m Jean, by the way.”

“I’m Wanda,” Wanda said, extending her hand. Jean took it gingerly and smiled softly. 

“Uh, I’m glad you like my hair,” Jean said.

“Yeah, it’s really nice…” Wanda said, trailing off.

“…You want to touch it, don’t you?” Jean said with a knowing smile. 

“Uh, yeah,” Wanda said, feeling a little embarrassed. “It just looks so soft,” she said, shrugging.

“Go ahead,” Jean said. 

“Really?” Wanda asked, a bit incredulous. 

“It’s a once in a lifetime offer, Wanda,” Jean said with a smirk. 

Gingerly, Wanda stepped closer to Jean and ran her hand through Jean’s hair. It was just as good as Wanda thought it would be, and a shiver ran down her spine. It was weird of her to do, Wanda knew, but it was hard to pull herself away from the sensation.

“You really like my hair, don’t you?” Jean said, sounding more amused than anything. 

“It’s really soft…and I really like, uh, touching hair,” Wanda said, fearing she would sound strange.

“Yeah,” Jean said with a smile. “So do I.”

“I’m kind of disappointed that you don’t have a stylist,” Wanda began. “If you did I’d make an appointment with them right away, I’ve wanted to dye my hair for a long time.”

“I can dye your hair for you,” Jean said, perking up. “I mean, if you want me too,” she said, shrinking a little. 

“Really?” Wanda said. “That’d be amazing.”

“I can do it tomorrow, if you want.”

Wanda found herself writing her address in sharpie on Jean’s arm. Wanda was grinning and she didn’t know why.

Before Wanda knew it Jean had arrived at her house with a tint bowl, a tint brush, 30 volume developer, bleach, and purple hair dye. Wanda showed her to the bathroom and Jean quickly put together a makeshift work station, instructing Wanda to put on a t-shirt she didn’t care about. Jean then told Wanda to find an old towel. 

Wearing an old band t-shirt and an old towel around her neck, Wanda sat down as Jean began to mix up her bleach. Wanda wrinkled her nose.

“Ugh, is it supposed to smell that bad?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Jean said, nodding. “It’s a small sacrifice to pay for awesome hair, though.”

Jean applied the bleach all the way through Wanda’s hair, going section by section. Then she left it to process. About five minutes in, Wanda began waving her arms around.

“It itches!” She said, eyes wide. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jean said. “I should have warned you about that, sorry.”

“Can I scratch it?” Wanda said, almost whining. 

“Go ahead,” Jean said, handing Wanda a tint brush to use. “Just be careful, ok?”  
Wanda breathed a sigh of relief and began scratching with the end of the tint brush.

“Oh, that feels so good,” Wanda said. “Hey, when did you start dyeing your hair anyway?”

“When I was about eight, I think?” Jean said, scrunching her nose.

“Really?” Wanda said, stopping her scratching in surprise. 

“Well, I think that was the first time I dyed my hair with Kool-Aid, you know.” Jean said, flashing a smile.

“And your parents were all ok with that?” Wanda asked. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jean said. “I was kind of in a rough spot back then, and we’d just moved…I think they were happy I was into some kind of self-expression, to be honest.”

Wanda nodded, and then started as her brother came in the room.

“Pietro, you can’t just barge in like that!” Wanda said, crossing her arms.

“What?” Pietro, said, throwing his arms up. “It’s my bathroom too! And what the hell is on your head?”

“Um,” Jean said, holding her hands up as if to defend herself. “It’s uh, bleach.”

Pietro whipped around to face Jean. “Who are you?” He said, confused.

“I’m Jean,” Jean said, obviously confused. “I’m doing Wanda’s hair.”

“Oh,” Pietro said. “Uh…hi?”

“Hi,” Jean said quietly.

“I’ll just…go to the other bathroom.” Pietro said, leaving. 

There was a pause, and then Jean turned to Wanda.

“So that was your brother, I’m guessing?” Jean said with a small smile. 

“Yeah,” Wanda said, returning the smile. “He’s my twin, actually.”

“Oh,” Jean said, nodding. Her eyes then widened. “Wait, his hair is practically white! Why don’t you go to his stylist?”

“Oh, that’s natural,” Wanda said, shrugging. 

“You’re kidding,” Jean said, leaning forward.

“Nope,” Wanda said.

Jean moved to check Wanda’s hair, taking off Wanda’s shower cap and looking at the hair underneath the bleach.

“Wow,” Jean said. “Your hair processes fast. I think we can wash this out now.”

Wanda lead Jean to the sink, where Wanda leaned down and stuck her head in the sink. Jean turned on the faucet and began to wash out the bleach.

“Ugh,” Wanda said. “This is super uncomfortable.”

“Yeah,” Jean said. “I usually just wash the bleach out with the shower.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Wanda said, sighing. 

“There, that’s it,” Jean said, turning off the water. 

Wanda dried her hair with a towel, and then Jean sectioned Wanda’s hair again and applied the purple.

“It’s going to look awesome, right?” Wanda asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

“So awesome,” Jean said, smiling reassuringly. “You don’t even know.” 

Wanda chuckled. “Ok, oh stylist.”

“I should be charging you money for this,” Jean mused. “How much would you pay?”

“Uh, I don’t know…” Wanda said, a little scared.

“Relax, I’m just kidding,” Jean said, giving Wanda a small punch on the arm. 

“Oh,” Wanda said. “But really, you probably wouldn’t even have to go to school to be a hair stylist. You’re so good, you could probably just go straight to working.”

“Maybe,” Jean said, musing. “I think I want to be an astronaut when I grow up, though.”

“Ooh,” Wanda said, impressed. “Sounds tough.”

“Yeah,” Jean said, shrugging. “I’ll have to study a lot, though.”  
“I’m sure you can do it,” Wanda said, blinking. 

“Aw, thanks,” Jean said. “What do you want to do, anyway?”

“Oh, I want to act,” Wanda said. “I was actually scouted as a child actor, but my dad didn’t want any of it.”

“Really?” Jean asked. 

“Yep,” Wanda said. “He thought it would destroy our family or something. ‘None of that until you’re eighteen,’ he said.”

“I guess I can kind of get that?” Jean said. “Still, your dad sounds kind of strict. How is he letting you dye your hair?”

“He doesn’t know,” Wanda said, nearly laughing. “I’m just planning to cross that bridge when I get to it, to be honest.”

“Well, good luck with that,” Jean said, grinning. 

“Is it time yet?” Wanda said, looking at her watch. 

“Oh, yeah, it should be,” Jean said. “Should we do the shower this time?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Wanda said, walking over to the shower. Jean took Wanda’s hair out of the shower cap and Wanda positioned her head under the showerhead. Jean washed out the dye until the water was no longer purple, and then blow-dryed Wanda’s hair.

“Oh, it’s amazing!” Wanda said, jumping up and down when Jean was finished.

“Aw, thanks,” Jean said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Wanda paused, pondering whether or not to continue. She opened her mouth and then shut it again, and looked down at the ground. 

“Is something wrong?” Jean asked, stepping closer to Wanda.

“Ah, not really, it’s just…” Wanda trailed off. She sighed, and took a deep breath. “I, uh, I think you’re really cool, and I kind of want to sort of maybe go on a date with you?”

Jean laughed, and Wanda was afraid at first, but then she said “I was going to ask you the same thing!”


End file.
